The variety ‘Kakegawa AU10’ originated from a gene pool population made in 1999 in Misato, Japan. In May 1999, three varieties were intercrossed and seed from these three plants were bulked to make the population. The three varieties were ‘Brightside’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,596), ‘Purple Passion’ (unprotected, now only available in ‘Passion Mix’) and an unnamed breeding line of unknown origin. The unnamed breeding line possessed purple flowers, an erect plant habit and very vigorous growth. It is not known which two varieties were the actual parents for ‘Kakegawa AU10’. Seed from this population was sown in April 2000 and plants were transplanted to the outdoor field. In August 2000, selections were made for vegetative propagation using plant habit, ability to bloom during warm temperature periods and flower color as selection criteria. One selection, designated breeder code M1-77, became the new variety ‘Kakegawa AU10’. The variety ‘Kakegawa AU10’ was found to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.